Fire Dragon's Rutting
by Flaredragon117
Summary: Natsu and his time with his special love Lisanna. The two spend the night together and enjoy what they missed when they were younger.


**Now this is a little one shot for the heck of it and for the sake of making another NaLi's out there. I love this pairing and wish it was canon. Don't get me wrong, I like Lucy but I just prefer Lisanna to be Natsu.**

 **I do not own anything from Fairy Tail nor do I write this for any money, just for the pleasure of writing.**

 **Fire Dragon's Rutting**

Lucy was walking down towards Natsu and Happy's home. While most people do not know where the dragon lives, since he practically lives in the middle of the woods, Lucy does. Although that was most due to her following him back towards his house one day.

She was visiting him to ask about going on a quick vacation with her and the rest of the team. Hopefully this time, there wouldn't be any bandits or monsters or some evil mage trying to conquer the world or something along those lines.

The busty blonde saw that she was close to the pinkette's house; she could recognize that modest house anywhere. She quickly walked closer, ready to invite to some peace and some relaxation.

As she was about to knock on the door, she heard some sounds from the inside of the door.

Knowing what the sounds were, Lucy's face turned hot pink before turning away walking away from the house. She could always ask him tomorrow.

Inside the house you could see that the place was TRASHED! Furniture knocked over, a table was broken, even some of the walls have dents in them! Also there was this heavy smell lingering in the air, along with some sounds that sound like moans, grunts and gasps.

All of the sounds came from the bedroom, where two people were going at it on top of the bed.

"Natsu….Natsu...Natsu...oh god!" The woman kept chanting his name as the young man kept thrusting into her.

"Damn Lisanna," Natsu grunts and he enjoyed the feeling of the young woman walls wrapping around his member, "I can't get enough of this."

The two teens were in the classic missionary position, with Lisanna's arms wrapped around Natsu's neck while Natsu had his arms underneath his lover, grabbing her hair from under her and pulling her head back, all the while marking her neck with hickies and bite marks.

"Nyaaaaa!" Lisanna purred out, her animal souls enjoying the sensations as she's feeling at this moment, "So gooooood~"

Natsu felt Lisanna getting wetter as well as tightening up, showing that she was getting close to another orgasm that night.

"You're getting tighter again Lisanna," Natsu gasped from the pleasure of fucking the woman underneath him and groaned when he felt Lisanna's nails digging into his back, no doubt drawing some blood.

"So fucking good!" Natsu roared as he pumped into her a little slower, but only because he wanted to go deeper into her, which Lisanna loved.

The white-haired lover had an expression that showed nothing but pleasure and love, "I love it when you go so deep; it makes me feel so full~"

Natsu smiled, enjoying Lisanna's expression with her heavy blush, her eyes crying tears of pleasure and her mouth wide open with her tongue sticking out a little; nothing but pure ahegao.

Seeing that expression and feeling her silky wet walls clamp down on him was enough to bring to the edge.

"Lisanna!" The dragon slayer roared out as he plunged in as deep as he could and came hard, causing Lisanna to cum as well. The two released whatever they had left for the other after, which wasn't very much considering they have been at it for quite a while.

The two were panting, breathing slowly while looking at each other's eyes.

"Whew….. That….was… amazing." Lisanna softly spoke as she was riding off of cloud nine.

"Yeah...no kidding...huh…" Natsu slowly pulled out, feeling his proud member getting soft again. Lisanna moaned as she felt his semen slowly leaking out, showing that they didn't have protection whatsoever.

Natsu stood up and enjoyed the view in front of him; his childhood friend fucked hard an long, his lover having bite marks all over her shoulders, hickies on her skin and breasts, her lower lips red and swollen with his white baby batter all over. He loved this view and he was sure that Lisanna marked him as well with all his scratches and bite marks as well, especially on his back.

"I don't think I can do anymore tonight Natsu…" Natsu admitted with embarrassment as she was sitting up, no doubt feeling her lower body getting sore already, "I don't think I can go back home like this."

Natsu nodded, "Yeah but I can always carry you back home you know." Natsu offered as he got behind his lover and hugged her.

"That's sweet Natsu, but you ripped all of my clothes when we were having fun in the kitchen, remember?" Lisanna smiled, knowing that you should never wear anything nice or expensive when Natsu gets too excited so she went with her normal clothes.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu smiled, "You can always use my clothes."

Maybe tomorrow Hubby, but for tonight I wanna sleep with you next to me…" Lisanna softly said as hours of love making and foreplay made her body _very_ exhausted and sleepy.

"Sounds good to me." Natsu was also feeling sleepy.

Soon the two lied down and fell asleep, spooning and enjoying each other's bodies.

…

"Come on Erza, I don't think that we should bother Natsu and whoever he was with last night." Lucy tried to reason as she and the rest of her team were walking down towards Natsu's home. Erza 'requested' that Lucy guided them, Gray and Wendy to the house, in order to see Natsu and see if he would go with them on their little vacation.

Erza didn't look convinced, "I asked you to check on Natsu because I was expecting an answer from last night. I wanted us to go to the beach resort immediately and Natsu is only delaying our enjoyment."

Lucy looked confused, "Wait, so you're not even upset about him being with someone last night?"

Erza shook her head, "On the contrary, I am glad that he found someone to be with, I just hope that he used protection and was careful."

All the while they were talking, Wendy was blushing hard, trying her best to get the image of Natsu having intercourse with someone out of her mind.

The group finally arrived at the house and saw that the front door and all the windows were open. Wendy was blushing even harder now since she could smell the inside of the house. Lucy and Erza were also blushing, no doubt wondering what they might see. Gray on the other hand, didn't really care about his rival sleeping with someone since he had Juvia and the occasional fling from some girls from the guild Blue Pegasus.

Erza was the first to enter, getting hit with the smell of sex, but since the door and windows were open, the smell wasn't as strong as it would have been last night.

"My god! Look at this mess!" The rest of the group came in and was shock to see the poor condition of the house, wondering if there was a fight between Natsu and his lover or if he was just _that_ messy.

"Oh hey guys! Whatcha doing at over here?" Natsu said as he got out of the kitchen,

Butt naked.

"Natsu! Can't you see that Wendy's here?!" Lucy shouted with and angry blush as she covered Wendy's eyes. Wendy herself was blushing so hard to the point that her entire head was a deep red, same with her neck.

"What the hell Natsu?!" Gray covered his eyes, resisting the urge to leave this damn house and clean out his corneas with a steel wool.

Erza looked at Natsu stoically, not sure if she wanted to either demand him to put on clothes or beat him down for being naked in front of him.

"Is there something you need?" Natsu asked, "If you do, please do it quick. I'm making Lisanna some breakfast for her and want to serve it to her in bed." Natsu was imagining his time from last night, and hopefully get some more when they take a shower together. Without realizing it, Natsu's little soldier stood up hard and proudly.

"..." It was at that moment that Erza's mind went blank and said the first thing that came to mind,

"MAMMOTH!" Natsu and Wendy were confused while the rest of the group tensed up.

"Retreat!" Erza shouted as her body on autopilot and grabbed her teammates and left Natsu to himself.

"What's happening?!" Wendy shouted as she and the rest of the team got dragged out of the room.

…

"I guess breakfast took longer than I thought." Lisanna giggle when she saw Natsu come in with a tray of food and his manhood as hard as ever.

"Yeah...just a minor setback but for now let's enjoy some food and then we can some fun in the shower!" Natsu said excitedly.

Lisanna giggled again, "In that case what are we waiting for, let dig in!"

The two finished their breakfast in record time before taking their sweet time in the shower.

 **A/N: And that's that. To be honest, this will most likely be a one-shot.**

 **Also, I am working on the seventh chapter of Double Dragneel.**

 **Please Review or PM of what you think.**

 **May 7, 2018**

 **FlareDragon Out**


End file.
